When I Knew You
by OutOfTh3Yellow
Summary: Bella had everything, her life was perfect, or so she thought. She needs a math tutor, not so bad right? Wrong. How will her life get turned upside down with the reappearance Edward? After he was so abruptly pulled out of her life before? All Human Lemony
1. Janitor Closets and Bleachers

A/N: Well this is my first attempt at fanfiction. I hope everyone likes it. I want to thank my Beta evieeden. I dont know what I'd do without you.

I want to dedicate this chapter to Spell Check, you are my new best friend. And the the Pot Pie who inspired a spark of creativity. :)

Disclaimer:All Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. This story is mine.

When I Knew You

Chapter 1

BPOV

I watched as he pulled his shirt back over his head, and buttoned up his pants. He then tossed me my skirt. He was okay looking, blonde hair, and blue eyes. He had this cute little baby face, so innocent looking.

"Mike, if you mention this to anyone, I'll let Jessica know about our little rendezvous." He just smiled.

"Well thank you too Bella." He leaned forward and gave me a quick peck on the cheek, before opening the closet door. "Same time, same place, tomorrow?" He laughed, then closed the door behind him.

Did I also mention he's an asshole? I groaned to myself. If I didn't like sex so much, I would have popped him one a long time ago. I bent down to grab my shirt off the floor, wait, where did my bra go? I spun around the tiny closet until I spotted it on the end of the janitors mop, nice. Mike, he's an aggressive one, sure he seems all innocent, but he likes it rough. I'm sure not complaining. I put the rest of my clothes on and got out of the janitors closet, just in time for the lunch bell to ring. Awesome, no witnesses. This time anyways. I stood by my locker and waited for Alice, Rosalie, and Renesmee. I quickly applied more lip gloss, and tried to fix my hair.

"Bella you've ran out of time the bell already rung, besides you can rock the sex hair." I spun around and faced that knowing look from Alice.

It wasn't _that _noticeable. I swear that chick could be psychic, one look and she knows everything that has happened to you within the past hour. She's also my best friend, Beta to my Alpha, of the Forks High A-List. Alice has short, spiky, black hair. I guess you could say everything about Alice is short. Size doesn't matter with Alice though, you piss her off she will put you in your place. Trust me you don't want to go there.

Then there's Rosalie, she's a blonde bombshell. She has the looks to be in my spot, just not the attitude. Don't get me wrong, Rose can be a mega bitch when she wants to, but she always feels bad afterwards. That doesn't make her sting stronger the next time around. Rosalie's parents are lawyers. So she has tons of money. Rose always throws the best parties in town, and she throws them often. Her parents are always gone, working on legal cases or something like that, but if it bothers her, she doesn't let it show. At least I have Charlie; sure he's a devoted alcoholic and sometimes forgets he even has a daughter, but at least he's there.

Last but not least is Renesmee. She's like the little sister I always wanted. She has beautiful, curly auburn locks, and deep brown eyes to rival mine. She not really A-List material, but with our presence and Rose teaching her how to cheer, she's well on her way. There is more to Renesmee than her good looks though. She can relate to me in a way neither Alice nor Rose can. Renesmee lost her father when she was 10, and when I was 13 my mother passed away.

Together Alice, Rosalie, Renesmee, and I made up the Forks High Bitch Crew, and I was Queen Bee. No one messed with us, most worshipped us. The guys fell at our feet, heck even the teachers treated us specially. We embodied the Mean Girl persona, but this is no movie, it's our life.

"Of course I can Alice, I can rock anything," I flashed her my dazzling smile. I turned and began walking towards Biology, Alice and Rose on either side, Renesmee on the other side of Alice. "So Nessie how's that thing with Paul going? Did you fuck him yet?" I asked. Renesmee just blushed at the question.

"Way to be subtle B, everyone's not a total slut like you," laughed Rosalie.

"Speaking of fucking, did you claim Cullen yet Rose?" Alice asked with a smug look on her face. I just stiffened up and kept my mouth shut. Only Nessie noticed, and she's the only one who knew why.

"Not yet," Rose sighed. "But I've almost got him cracked," she quickly amended with a sure look.

Edward Cullen was her boyfriend. He was also an A-Lister, but the bottom of the totem pole. He didn't try to be popular, he just happened to have panty dropping looks, oh and his best friend was Jasper Hale. Jasper Hale, the second in the hierarchy only to Jacob Black. Jasper had blonde hair that curled around his face and a sweet southern charm. He was the perfect gentleman… Of course he only used his manners to get into girls' pants, but it worked.

Jacob Black was the campus bad boy; he got kicked out of his school on the res for public indecency. Jacob had short black hair and a killer body. His muscle clad form was almost a rival to Emmett's. He had russet color skin and was practically a giant compared to Alice. Jacob was over 6 feet tall, and the football team quarterback. He had taken us to state 2 years in a row, thus catapulting him into extreme popularity, and the Alpha position.

Emmett McCarty was our football team's linebacker. He was a big fucker. Light brown hair and a great sense of humor. He was always pulling practical jokes. Emmett was like a big brother to everyone on the A-List, boys and girls. If a guy tried to fuck with one of our girls, Emmett took great joy in beating the shit out of them. If any guy tried to mess with one of his brothers, well you get the story.

Finally there was James, the school whore. He would sleep with anything that had a vagina. He was definitely not lacking in the package department either and knew how to make a girl scream. I did that once, just to see what it was like. Amazing. I wouldn't do it again though. Not after he got with Victoria, who knows what that bitch had.

"So Rose, when is your next party? I'm in dire need of alcohol, and sex, preferably combined. Charlie drank all of ours in one of his wallowing moods again. " Rose just turned to me and smirked.

"Well Bella I'm having one this Saturday, my parents will be gone for the weekend. So it looks like you'll have to wait another five days. Do you think you can make it?" she asked with a huge smile on her face. Alice and Renesmee giggled, they got a kick out of teasing me.

I stopped and turned towards them. "Yes Rose I'll make it. It's not like I'm going to explode or anything, I hope."

I heard the girls erupt into laughter as I stepped into my Biology class. "Hey ," I said, in a good post-coital mood.

"Ms. Swan, I'm very impressed with your recent test score, perfect 100." He beamed at me like I was his prized golden onion.

"Well I'm not in AP Biology for nothing sir," I said as I made my way over to my back-row, middle-table seat. I made the mistake of glancing to the table next to me, and caught a glimpse of his amazing copper hair. I took a deep breath and said, "Hey Edward."

Edward tensed then nodded. "Isabella," he said tersely, and then looked away. No one had called me that since I was 13. "It's Bella," I grumbled under my breath. I looked towards the front of the room and laid my head down; I didn't need to hear this lecture to ace any test.

***

"Bella…Bella." I heard, as someone was shaking me. My head shot up, crap how long was I asleep. Mike just grinned.

"Did our earlier session wear you out Bella?" He laughed. "The bell just rang and you might want to get to Math before you're tardy again."

"Thanks Mike," I grumbled. Yes he was a mega jerk, but he looked out for me, sometimes.

I ran down the hallway to Math with Mrs. Carter and walked right through the door just as the bell was ringing. Phew, one more tardy and I would have gotten a detention. Detentions didn't sit well with Coach Esme, and I didn't want to cause the girls to get punished for it.

"Ms. Swan, I'm glad you decided to come to class on time. Please, if you would, take a seat," Mrs. Carter said in her uptight voice. I just rolled my eyes. Mrs. Carter was the one teacher who didn't adore the Bitch Crew, and my grade definitely showed it. At least I was still pulling a D. I rushed to my desk and sat down.

"I hope you all studied your Trig functions, because today were having a pop quiz." The class groaned.

What. The. Hell.

I shot my hand into the air. "But Mrs. Carter, I didn't have time to study. Mr. Molina had us doing a huge project that I stayed up all night for, didn't he Jessica?" I said, knowing Jessica would take the bait.

Jessica looked like she would explode with excitement that I had said her name, "of course Mrs. Carter, it was due today. Bella's project was amazing, the best in the class." Bitch, she was totally pathetic. Part of the B-List, and worshipped the ground I walked on. You have to throw them a bone every once in a while so they stay loyal. At least her frizzy ass was good for something.

"Ms. Swan, as far as I see it you are not special. If that is the case then everyone in this room would not have had time to study. You are taking the test," she said sternly.

Well fuck there goes my D. I got my test and guessed on everything. Whoever said Math was simple and straightforward was stupid and crazy. We passed our tests in and received our homework for the day. Like I had time to do homework, but there was someone who did.

"Hey Ben, could you come here for a minute?" I asked sweetly, and flashed him my award winning grin. I pushed my boobs out so they were even more noticeable. He walked over to me dazzled. Already? Man that was too easy. "Ben, I was wondering if you could help me out with this assignment?" I asked, as I ran my finger over the now obvious tent in his pants. "Of course you would get something in return," I winked. He just nodded at me. "Great could you have this back to me in the morning?" He nodded again and took the paper I held out to him. "You can go now." He turned and walked away. B-Listers are so easy. I pulled out my phone and began texting my girls until the bell rang. I started towards the door.

"Ms. Swan, I'd like to have a word with you before you leave," Mrs. Carter called to me. Oh shit what did I do now?

I began slowly walking up to her desk. "Yes Mrs. Carter?" I asked sweetly.

", your grades in my class are unacceptable. If you don't do something to get you grades up you will have to retake this class next year. I am going to give you a tutor who you will need to meet with at least four times a week, and once before every test. This will you give you some extra credit to bring your grade up and hopefully you can learn something worthwhile."

I stared at her stunned, how could I give up that many hours of sex? This would also cut into volleyball and cheer practice! "Are you sure there isn't anything else I could do, something that doesn't involve taking up my time after school? I have things to do you know," I explained. She just glared at me. Well, if it kept me out of her class next year then I suppose I could suffer through extra Math tuition. "Okay then, who exactly will be my tutor?" I tried putting a positive tone into my voice.

"Oh I have a very nice, smart boy who is the only tutor available." This could work to my advantage, everyone knows I like boys. Maybe I could 'convince' him to just say I met up with him four times a week, rather than showing up all the time. That way I would only have to see him once.

"Edward Cullen."

Well crap, this might not turn out as well as I hoped. I just stared at her stunned.

EPOV

I was walking over to my regular table with the A-Listers. I guess I should be grateful that I was popular, but honestly I couldn't care less. When I reached the table everyone was there, except for one. Jacob was sitting there, looking like he was actually thinking about something. Well that's a first. Sitting next to him was Jasper, then Emmett and James. On the girls' side of the table was Rosalie, Alice and Renesmee. Bella was nowhere to be seen, but that wasn't uncommon for her. She either never made it to the table, or was always late. I wonder who she's with today. Oh well who cares, I know I don't.

Well back to my group. First there is Jacob. Jacob is as people say, the big man on campus. He's the star quarterback of the football team, and you can tell how that affects his brain, dumbass. Although you have to give that fucker some props, he's doing pretty well for getting kicked out of his school on the res. I guess girls dig his bad boy image, and we all know he has girls throwing themselves at him left, right and centre. He does his best to rub it in whenever possible.

Jasper, I guess he's Jacobs runner up. He's also my best friend, since well, since forever. Jasper's also on the football team, he's a receiver. Jasper originally came from somewhere down south. He definitely uses that to his advantage. I don't know how he does it but he can get into girls' pants faster than they can say "fuck me."

Emmett, he's well, Emmett. All I can really say is that he's a big fucker. He's the linebacker of the football team. Emmett might seem scary when you first meet him, but honestly he's just a big fucking softy, especially in the way he treats the A-List girls. He acts likes he's their older brother, always protective when he needs to be. Overall Em's a good guy.

Lastly there is James. I don't really know much about him, other than that he's the school whore and running back of the team… Oh, and he's dating that bitch Victoria. I was so happy when he started dating her; it meant she would stop hanging all over me. I was getting tired of her constant attempts to sleep with me. The slut didn't take no seriously. Thankfully she isn't part of the Bitch Crew, so she doesn't sit with us.

Ahh, the Bitch Crew. They dominate our school and they damn well know it. I'm not too fond of the BC. The only person I really respect out of their group is Renesmee. I'm told I have to respect Rose, something about her being my girlfriend or whatever. Alice and Bella I don't really care for. They're both big bitches. So is Rosalie, but she can't really handle being like that for long.

The only reason Rose is my girlfriend is because the guys pushed me to date an A-Lister. I would have gone with Renesmee, but she's like my little sister. That would just be too weird. As for the other two, they are too heartless for my taste. I don't really get along with either of them. So that left me with Rose, she was pretty hot so I didn't complain.

When I got to the table I took my usual seat next to Jasper and across from Rose. Jasper started going on about something that happened at practice the other day, then conversation moved on to talking about the game happening tomorrow and some other stuff, but I wasn't really listening.

"Edward!" Rosalie demanded in an angry voice. "Edward, are you listening to me?" The guys tried to hold back their snickers.

"Oh sorry what were you saying?" I asked with my lopsided grin that I know she couldn't stay mad at. She made a small groan.

"You are coming to my party Saturday, right?" She asked rubbing her leg against mine.

"I don't know, maybe," I said with not much enthusiasm.

"But Edward you have to come," she whined. "You don't want me to be all alone, do you?"

"Of course not, I'll go but I might be a little late." I hated it when girls whined.

"Why?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"I might have to tutor somebody in Math that day." Everybody at the table started laughing.

"I'm glad to see you actually care about other people's grades Edward," Jacob said in between his laughing.

"I could care less about other people grades. Its mine I'm worried about. I would have straight A's, but that bitch Mrs. Carter won't let me do anything else to bring up my B, so now I'm stuck tutoring." We'll see who's laughing when everyone gets their rejection letters from colleges.

"Yeah man, whatever you say," Jasper said from beside me.

"Anyways I got to go guys. Catch up with you later." I leaned across the table and gave Rose a quick kiss. I almost forgot but it wouldn't look good if I had left without giving my girlfriend a kiss. I don't know why I left so early, there was still ten minutes left until the bell rang, but I didn't want to be there anymore.

After wandering around aimlessly for a bit I started down the hallway towards my Biology classroom. As soon as I turned the corner I saw Mike coming out of the Janitor's closet wearing a shit-eating grin. That fucking bastard was always getting laid in there; I seriously hope there's another closet with different cleaning supplies, I definitely didn't want that shit being used on our lunch table. I stopped and waited to see who else would come out of that magic closet. A minute or two later Bella walked out with her hair all messed up. As much as a bitch she is, even with the sex hair, she still looked hot.

As soon as the bell rang I made my way over to Biology, and no surprise, I was the first one there. As I walked through the door, Mr. Molina spoke to me.

"Hello Mr. Cullen, how's the rain for you today?" I laughed, was he seriously asking me about the weather?

"Hi Mr. Molina, it's okay, I'm used to it I guess," I answered, walking to my seat. As the room started filling up, I overheard Mr. Molina and Bella talking.

"Hey Mr. Molina," she said, clearly in a good mood.

"Ms. Swan, I was very impressed with your recent test score, perfect 100."

"Well I'm not in AP Biology for nothing sir."

Damn. It's bad enough Bella had the whole student body wrapped around her finger; she also had practically every teacher under her spell as well. To me it seemed like he looked at Bella like she was his prized golden onion. Then as she walked over to her desk beside me she did something I wasn't expecting. She spoke to me.

"Hey Edward." I tensed a bit, not really sure why she was talking to me. I was also wishing it was 13-year-old Isabella speaking to me, instead of 17-year-old Bella.

I nodded and said, "Isabella," then turned away. I heard her say "it's Bella," very lowly. I'm not sure if she meant for me to hear it, but I didn't care. She slept through the whole hour after that.

After Biology I made my way over to the gym and got changed. As soon as roll call was finished I snuck off and met Rose behind the bleachers.

"Edward?"

"Hmm," I murmured as I kissed my way down her neck.

"Why won't you have sex with me?" Shit not this again. I thought that guys were the ones who pushed girls to have sex, not the other way around. But no, not Rosalie, she was different.

"Because Rose, I don't want to just _fuck_ my girlfriend. If you were any other girl maybe, but you're not just any other girl Rose. When we do it, I want it to be special." I went back to kissing her neck and nipped at her ear trying to distract her. Man I hope she's buying this crap, and sure as shit she did.

"Oh Edward," she sighed, and then her lips attacked mine with enthusiasm. I felt her hand slowly rubbing my dick, but I just wasn't in the mood. I pulled away and moved her palm.

"Rose, we can't do that here." I didn't need to get caught doing that; expulsion was not my plan for getting into college.

"Fine, I'll see you later?" She asked with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah I'll stop by your house later." I gave her one more kiss then walked back out into the gym.

As soon as P.E was over, I changed and told Jasper to wait by my car. I quickly made my way over to Mrs. Carter's classroom to see who I would be tutoring. I hope she gave me someone who would at least co-operate. I didn't mind tutoring, as long as it wasn't someone stubborn who wouldn't listen to me. I knocked on the door and opened it a crack.

"Mrs. Carter?"

"Oh, come on in Edward. I found someone you can tutor, and she really needs the help. She can be a bit feisty, but I know you can handle her." Damn, that bitch was always giving me the hard ones.

I smiled and asked, "Who?"

"Ms. Bella Swan," she answered coolly.

Oh. Shit.

"Really Mrs. Carter, there's no one else I can tutor?"

"Edward, she really needs help. You'll only have to meet with her four times a week, and if you do this I promise you'll have an A."

"Okay. Mrs. Carter, see you tomorrow." I turned and left the classroom, fuming.

As I walked to the car I could see Jasper waiting for me. He must have noticed the anger portrayed on my face because he asked, "Hey man, what's wrong?"

"Guess who I have to tutor?" I said, pissed.

"Who, Victoria?" he guessed.

"No, I'd much rather have it be her. It's Bella," I said.

"Oh shit, Edward that sucks," he laughed, trying to hold back his sniggers.

"Yeah, thanks for the support." We climbed into the car and drove home.


	2. Flashback

Chapter 2 Flashback

BPOV

"Eddie, can't we get pizza without meat?" I asked - he knew I was a vegetarian.

"Come on Bella, how long are you seriously going to stick with this whole vegetarian thing? You can't be serious, can you?" I gave him the look.

"Edward," I said sternly. His eyes grew wide and he knew I was serious. I only called him Edward when he was in trouble.

"Okay fine." He turned toward the cashier, "We'll get a vegetarian pizza, and two medium cokes." I squealed.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Eddie," I squealed, hopping up and down. I grabbed our cokes and walked towards a booth. Edward followed behind with our pizza.

Edward was my best friend. We met when he moved to Forks around the age of 9. His parents were killed in a car crash - drunk driver. Afterwards he moved here to live with his cousin Carlisle, who had just graduated from Forks High. He was so alone that first day of school. I remember the exact day I met him. I said, "Hi. I'm Isabella, and you're Edward. Push me on the swing?" We've been best friends ever since. Edward changed as we grew up. When we finally reached eighth grade this year, Edward's changes became more noticeable. His boyish features became more… manly. His green eyes had got even greener and brighter. And I wasn't the only one who noticed - he had girls trying to get with him left, right and centre. But for some reason he chose to hang out with me.

"So, Eddie, when we get home are you going to show me that song you've been working on, the one you're writing for me?" I smiled as I teased him. He turned a slight shade of pink.

"Isabella will you shut up and eat your _vegetarian_ pizza?" He laughed. Edward was a wonderful piano player. He could write songs like it was programmed into his DNA. I always liked listening to him play, it was calming and soothing. I enjoyed watching his fingers glide effortlessly across the keys.

"Fine," I replied. "But after this I get to kick your butt at Mario Kart… again," I teased.

We finished our pizza and cokes over playful banter. I pushed open the door to the pizza place and started walking towards my house, with Edward right beside me. I always enjoyed walking with Edward. It wasn't like walking with one of my girl friends where you were always forced to say something, or it just felt awkward. With Edward silence was easy, so was the talking part. When we got to just outside my house Edward stopped and turned towards me.

"Isabella. Can I tell you something?" He asked nervously. Edward never got nervous, so I wondered what was wrong.

"Of course Eddie, you can tell me anything." I smiled widely at him to show him it was okay. He let out a deep breath.

"Okay Isabella, I just want to tell you that I… I… I lo…." He was cut off by loud sirens of the police cars pulling up to my house.

"What's going on?!" I said nervously, as I ran to the house.

I flung the front door open to see two police officers standing by my dad, I heard them say something about mom, Which reduced him to a sobbing heap on the floor. I started panicking.

"What's going on?" I said shakily. "Where's mom?" This comment caused Charlie to sob harder.

One of the police officers turned towards me. "Isabella, your mom, dear, your mom was murdered in Port Angeles this morning, after leaving a friend's house. We are so sorry."

It felt like someone had just hit me with a house - in one quick moment all the air left my lungs. I started sobbing uncontrollably. My mother, my loving mother, was gone. I would never again get the chance to join her in her latest fad. Like yoga class, or that one time when she was suddenly so interested in photography. I felt Edward pick me up and say, "Bella, Bella. I'm so sorry. It's okay sweetie." He carried me upstairs and set me in my bed, the whole time comforting me while I cried. I remember Charlie coming in to say something, followed by one of the police officers. Edward stayed by my side the whole. Many hours later curled against Edward, I fell asleep.

I awoke with my eyes glued shut and a horrible headache. "Eddie?" I managed to croak out. Even my voice was hoarse after all the crying I did. "Edward?" I said again. I moved around a bit and managed to open my eyes. I looked around the room and realized Edward was gone.

All of a sudden I was enraged. How could he leave me when I needed him? My world was literally falling apart, and he just left. I began dry sobbing, but there were no more tears left, and I was left heaving out my cries. When I finally got the energy, I trudged downstairs to find my dad talking with Mr. Weber.

"Don't worry Charlie, we'll take care of everything, you just get some rest. Remember you have to be strong for your daughter," said Mr. Weber. When they both realized I was in the room, Charlie came over and hugged me.

"Don't worry Bells, we're going to make it through this," he comforted. I started sobbing again. "Isabella dear, your mom would have wanted you to be happy again." I pushed him away from me.

"How do you know what mom wanted?!" I screamed enraged. "You can't read her mind; you weren't even there to protect her!" I yelled. "She asked you to come with her, and you said no because you had to watch the stupid baseball game! You could have been there to stop them from hurting her." I knew what I said may have been harsh, but it was true. I ran back to my room and slammed the door. This time the tears came freely.

I picked up Philly and held her tight. After a while I said, "Philly mommy is gone, and she's not coming back. I didn't even get to say goodbye." I sobbed and hugged her closer. She nuzzled her face into my neck. "Philly, you're the only thing I have left of mommy. She loved you like you were her child." Philly whined, she knew what had happened, it seemed she was saddened by it too. "Don't worry Philly, I'll take care of you now."

The rest of the week went by in a blur. I remember Philly finally having her puppies. Charlie said I could keep one - I named her Renee. Lots of people came by and gave their condolences. I don't remember a single thing about planning my mother's funeral. That was all taken care of by Mr. Weber; he even said that he would do the services for free.

I finally ran into Edward at the funeral, right after the graveside burial. He walked up to me and reached over to hug me. I pushed him away. Who did he think he was? Leaving me and expecting me to be okay with it, with him, just like that.

"Isabella, I'm sorry about your mom. Why won't you let me hug you?" he asked. He looked hurt. Well he should be - he hurt me when I needed him most.

"Edward, I don't want to talk to you. I hate you!" I said, as the angry tears streamed down my face.

"Isabella I don't understand. Why do you hate me?" Edward looked like he was going to start crying himself. His face had turned a pale white.

"You left me! I needed you and you left." How could he honestly act like he had no idea why I was angry? I turned to leave but he grabbed my arm. "Let go of me."

"Isabella you can't leave me. I love you," he stated. What a liar. Why did he think he could play with my emotions like that?

"How dare you say that to me? You don't mean it," I yelled. "You can't. If you loved me you would have never left," I said in an almost whisper.

"But Isabella, I…" I cut him off.

"Just leave me alone Edward," I whispered and turned away, to be consoled in the faces of people. That was the last time I had an actual conversation with Edward Cullen.

EPOV

When I spotted Isabella, I went to give her a hug; but as I was about to put my arms around her, she pushed me away and refused my hug. It was odd; she'd never refused one of my hugs before.

"Isabella, I'm sorry about your mother," I paused for a moment, waiting for a reply which never came. "Why won't you let me hug you?" I asked, hoping I didn't let it show how much that bothered me. I'm sure I didn't succeed.

"Edward, I don't want to talk to you. I hate you!" Did I really hear her say that? I stared at her in confusion, whilst her eyes started getting watery.

"Isabella, I don't understand. Why do you hate me?" I wanted to cry, but did everything I could not to.

"You left me! I needed you and you left." She turned to walk away, but I grabbed her arm, and made her look at me. "Let go of me," she whispered, not meeting my eyes.

"Isabella, don't leave me!" I started panicking, I couldn't lose her. "I love you!" This wasn't how I wanted to tell her, but she had to know. I couldn't let her leave without her knowing how I really felt. As I said those three words, anger flashed across her face.

"How dare you say that to me?" she screamed, and then in an whisper she continued. "You don't mean it - you can't. If you loved me you would have never left."

"But Isabella, I…" She cut me off, as I was about to explain to her why I had to leave.

"Just leave me alone Edward," she said in a low voice - so low I could barely hear her. That was the last time I had a meaningful conversation with Isabella Swan. I felt like my heart was breaking as I watched her walk away from me.

Every day after that I noticed the changes slowly being made in Isabella. She wouldn't talk to me - she wouldn't even let me explain why I had left her that night. Every time I walked up to her she would walk away, or continue talking to whoever was next to her at the moment.

She was now known as Bella, not Isabella, and after a while she started hanging out with Alice and Rosalie. Not that they were bad people or anything, but their hanging out turned into drinking and partying. Charlie did nothing to stop her, because he himself had become an alcoholic.

Towards the end of freshman year, I heard the rumors about Bella sleeping around with different guys. I didn't believe them at first - I was still imagining 13 year old Bella, my Isabella. During the summer I found out that those rumors were indeed true. After that I decided that I wasn't going to try to explain myself to her anymore. With time I began to hate Bella, not just for what she had done to me, but for taking my Isabella away from me.

When we returned to school in our sophomore year I hardly ever said hi to her, except every once in a while, but she'd only give me a nod in return and go back to what she was doing. Most of the time she barely even acknowledged I was there. Now, as juniors, I don't even talk to her unless I have to; I only hang around her at lunch, parties and any other A-Lister events. Bella and I have learnt to tolerate the time we are together, whilst hardly ever acknowledging each other's presence. Now, I've fallen into a daily routine that I'm comfortable with; one that always includes me ignoring Bella, and her ignoring me. It's best that way.

BPOV (Present Day)

"I don't understand Nessie! Who does she thing she is, demanding that I see a tutor or else she's going to fail me," I said aggravated. Renesmee and I were at my house flipping through magazines and preparing for the game.

"Well B, it might not be as bad as you think it is. She is letting you off easy. All you have to do is meet up with Edward four times a week, and you pass the class."

"Nessie, that's the problem - I can't meet with Edward, he's a jerk. Not after how he played with my feeling." I shuddered just remembering that day.

"Bella, have you ever thought he might have really meant what he said? About loving you. You guys were inseparable, maybe he wasn't lying. You were going through an emotional time B, maybe you projected your anger towards him?" she suggested. I loved Nessie, but there were times when I didn't like her being right. Because even I know she is, and I hated myself for it. I lost my best friend because I was too emotionally overwhelmed to realize what I was doing before it was too late.

"Nessie," I groaned. "Why do you always have to be right? Even if he was lying, I know for a fact he doesn't love me anymore. He doesn't even like me. You should have seen the look he gave me today in Biology - like I was a piece of garbage." I gave her a look to say 'just drop it, will you?' Getting up, I went over to my closet to pull on my cheerleading outfit. I pulled my hair into a high ponytail, and then put in my school ribbon.

Nessie huffed and closed the magazine. "Bella are you almost done? I'm supposed to meet Paul before the game," she said as I applied my makeup. After all, the head cheerleader is supposed to look hot. It's a rule - a rule that I rock.

"Yes Nessie I'm almost done. You know if you got laid you wouldn't be this antsy. Your sexual tension is killing my happy-high." I turned and smiled at her. She just blushed.

"B, do you think if I slept with Paul it would ruin our relationship?" She asked so quietly I could barely hear her. "I mean, I know he wants to. I'm just not sure if I'm ready yet."

"Sweetie, you know I was just kidding. If you're not ready, then you're not ready. And if he's pressuring you, then I'll call Emmett, he enjoys taking care of us like that." I could see Em now, driving his fist so hard into that boy's face. Well if he's pushing my Nessie, he deserves it, asshole.

Nessie and I walked downstairs and to the front door. "Charlie there's a game today! So I'll be back when I get back. Bye." He was probably passed out anyway, but I always felt bad when I didn't say anything. Letting him know this way gives me a clear conscience.

"Hey Nessie, did you bring the music for our routine? I asked Rose and she said you had it from when you guys practiced the other day." Rosalie had been working so hard with Renesmee to improve her cheer skills. We didn't want any of the other girls to think the only reason she was on the team was because of me - even though it was true. If we wanted everyone to accept Renesmee as part of the It Crowd, she needed a sport or something under her belt. Me, being the head cheerleader, decided that cheer was Nessie's sport. She wasn't necessarily bad, but she had room for improvement, and by the time Rose is done with her she'll be better than everyone - besides Rose and me, of course.

"Of course Bella, I have it right here." She pulled out the CD from her bag. "B, I finally landed my toe-touch!" She squealed excitedly. "Rose said I have it perfect now!"

"That's great Nessie, I'm so proud of you." I truly was, now the rest of the squad would see that she was on the team because she could do it.

We drove across town to get Alice, before stopping at Rosalie's house. We pulled up to the front of her mansion like house. Well it was a mansion compared to everything else in Forks. Nessie honked the horn just as Rose ran out the front door, her cheer skirt swaying in the wind.

"Remind me again Rose why you can't drive yourself to the game in one of your many cars?" I asked, a bit irritated as she was the reason we were usually late.

"Because Queen B, the Bitch Crew shows up everywhere together." She turned toward Alice. "You look out of place Al, you're the only one not in a cheer outfit. Why aren't you in Cheer, Al? You'd be a great flyer. You're just the right height." She giggled.

"Well Rose, I simply don't have time for extracurricular activities - I have clothes to design. I have to make sure we all look fabulous and one-of-a-kind, remember? Plus shopping is my only extracurricular activity," she smiled.

"Oh come on Al, your saying you never have sex? That has got to count as an extracurricular activity," I said, laughing.

"Well, if that's the case B, how do you have time for anything else? Volleyball and cheer, plus sex! You should be getting scholarships for all the extracurricular things you do," giggled Nessie. Rose gave her a high five.

"Gosh guys, I didn't know this was bag on Bella time," I said laughing.

It took us about ten minutes for Nessie to stop by and see Paul; I knew how badly she wanted him to come to her game. She wanted someone there to support her, besides the Bitch Crew. I also knew that Paul was going to come up with some lame excuse to not go to her first game. I couldn't wait for her to realize she deserved someone better, but that was something she needed to figure out on her own. Nessie walked out of his house with a dejected look on her face.

"It's okay sweetie, you don't need him, we're here for you," I mentioned. We all gave her a big hug each.

"He's a huge douche anyway," added Alice.

"No, he said he really wanted to come, but he had homework to catch up on," Nessie explained, truly believing what she'd been told.

"Come on Nessie, he's a jerk," said Alice, trying to convince her to see what was obvious to the rest of us.

"No he's not!" She shouted, getting angry now. "Guys, you're my friends, I thought you would support me!"

"Nessie, it's okay, we do support you. We're sorry, we won't bring it up again," I said, trying to calm her down. I haven't seen her this mad since someone told me my mom died because she hated me.

We arrived at the school just in time for warm-up. Alice went over to flirt with one of the guys in the stands, whilst Rose, Nessie and I walked over to the field and set down our stuff. A few minutes later Lauren and Jessica showed up, followed by Leah. Lauren is the Princess of the B-Listers, followed by Jessica, Leah and then Victoria. I can't stand Lauren and Jessica, they're basically bitches with frizzy hair. The only reason I let them on the team was because we were short of girls, and they were loyal to me. Leah, however, resented me and would do anything to make me look bad - but she was a kick-ass cheerleader. We needed her, as much as I would hate to admit it.

"Okay ladies start with our stretching exercises, and then we will practice the half-time routine," I announced with my head cheerleader power. I loved cheering, it was exhilarating and I got such a power rush. We worked through the routine and ended by practicing our pyramid. It was a bit wobbly, so I just hoped that we could nail it during halftime.

We cheered for our guys throughout the whole game, and totally nailed the half-time routine. Nessie did great; she landed every one of her jumps. When we ended with our pyramid, the crowd went crazy; even Alice was bouncing up and down. The Spartans won 27-14. Winning meant one thing: our post-game party, the one that Jacob Black threw at his house after every match, was definitely going to happen.

Too bad I had a tutoring session to go to; but maybe I could convince Edward to let me out early.

**

* * *

**

**A/N**

I know that Bella's reaction to Edward is a bit extreme, but you must remeber she is going through a very emotional time right now. Just trust me.

Review please. Reviews are like candy to a little kid.


	3. Bowflex and Gibberish

This chapter is a bit everywhere. Sorry, but I really like the new added POV here. So now we get to hear from the sexy doctor himself. ;)

* * *

Carlisle POV

Clink. Clink. Clink.

I let go of the bars on my Bowflex, then let out a sigh as I wiped my forehead with the towel that was sitting next to me. I tried working out at least once a week, it makes you feel good. You get an energy boost. For me it's better than drinking a cup of coffee, but coffee had become a permanent fixture in my life since med school. Being on call meant having to come in at all hours. So in essence coffee had become something I would die without, I needed it almost more than I needed sex. When you're a guy that's saying something.

I got up and started walking towards my room to take a shower. As soon as I opened the door a gush of cool air hit me and I shivered a bit. I had made it down the hall when I heard a knock on the door. Who could that be? It wouldn't be Jasper as he had a game today. Other than that nobody else really came over to see Edward, except for Rose. I was definitely proud my little cousin had landed someone that hot.

I walked to the front door to open it, and what I saw instantly made me hard. That definitely was not Rosalie. She had large doe-like eyes that were outlined with black eyeliner; her long mahogany hair fell around her face in soft curls. Her lips were plump and a beautiful shade of red. She had on a short black jean skirt and a red silk top that hugged her curves beautifully, and boy did she have curves. The black stiletto heels made her legs look even longer.

I looked up and saw her smirk. Shit! She had caught me ogling. Her eyes then caught sight of my bare chest, and her lips parted slightly. Well at least she was noticing me too.

"Looking good Carlisle," she said in a sultry voice. "Can I come in now?"

How did she know my name? I moved and made room for her to walk through the door. As she did her hand brushed against my crotch. She turned and cocked an eyebrow at me, then smiled.

"It's been a long time Carlisle, too long." She moved a bit closer to me. I was shocked to know I had met her before. I hoped she wasn't a random, drunk hook-up in college. I definitely wanted to remember if I had tapped that. She looked like she would give a good fuck, but she seemed a bit young for someone I might have met in college.

"Bella Swan," she said. I guess she noticed my confused stare.

"Bella Swan!" I gasped in shocked, as I gaped at her. "As in Isabella Swan?" She flinched.

"The one and only, but its Bella now." I can't believe this girl, who practically embodied sex, was the sweet little girl I had known from Edwards's childhood.

"Well Bella it's great to see you, you've changed since I last saw you." That was an understatement. I thought to ask her what she was doing here but decided against it. I reached up and brushed her cheek, then ran my hand down the length of her neck. She gasped and leaned into me. Well at least we were on the same page. My hand continued down her side to her hip and her breathing quickened. I heard someone clear their throat behind me, and quickly pulled my hand from her as she jumped back.

"I see you've acquainted yourself with Carlisle, Bella. Should we start now?" asked Edward in an icy tone. She nodded and made her way into the living room. Edward just glared at me, then turned and followed her.

I shook my head, trying to clear the thoughts I had about Bella earlier and continued walking to my bathroom. I turned on the shower and stepped in. This shower was going to take longer than expected; especially now I had a little problem to take care of.

Bella Swan… She was bad news.

EPOV

I was sitting on my bed listening to Debussy, and it was just when I was about to change the song that I saw what time it was. Oh shit! Bella was going to be here any minute. I got up off the bed and started looking for my books. Where did I put those damn things? I couldn't find them anywhere, damn it. I looked under my bed, nope not there; I threw some clothes around hoping to find them under that mess, nope not there either. I looked everywhere and they were nowhere to be found. Let's see: I dropped off Jasper, drove home, walked through the front door, went into the living room and set my stuff down. Oh yeah, I'm such a dumbass. I left it somewhere in the living room. As I was walking by the front door I overheard Carlisle and Bella talking.

"Bella Swan," she said.

"Bella Swan!" He sounded in shock. "As in Isabella Swan?" He would be shocked; he hadn't seen her for four years. I knew her change since then was blatantly obvious.

"The one and only, but it's Bella now." Even I knew when she was trying to flirt, and it made me sick.

"Well Bella, it's great to see you. You've changed since last time I saw you." By the way that he said it, it sounded like he liked what he was seeing.

After that they stopped talking; maybe they got bored with each other. I was wrong. When I saw them, Carlisle's hand was at her hip. I could see that they were both enjoying it, because Carlisle's pants grew heavier and Bella's breathing had quickened.

I cleared my throat to get their attention. When they heard me they both kind of jumped, and tried to look like nothing had happened. Like they didn't know I could possibly walk in on them. For Christ's sake, I live here!

"I see you've acquainted yourself with Carlisle, Bella. Should we start now?" I said in what I'm sure was an icy tone. I gave Carlisle a look that said 'what the fuck are you doing?' As Bella started walking to the living room I spotted my books by the door. I quickly grabbed them and followed her.

"Are you ready Bella, or do you need a minute?" I asked, a bit aggravated.

"No Edward, I'm fine. Can we just start this already?" she replied, as she sat down at the table.

"Okay, so you're supposed to be learning your trig function right now, right?" I asked. Hopefully she'd pay attention, because I seriously didn't want to be tutoring a fucking wall.

"Um yeah, I think that's what we're learning," she said. Damn, we only just started and already I don't like her answers.

"Okay, so let's start with the basic functions sine, cosine, and tangent…" I just kept talking and talking. To be honest, I kind of didn't know what I was talking about for a minute; I was basically reading from the math book. I didn't think she would notice the difference anyway. Fuck! I hoped she knew what I was saying, because I didn't want to spend more time with her then absolutely necessary.

As I was talking, I heard her say "Carlisle." Carlisle! What the fuck does Carlisle have to do with trig!

"Bella? Bella, do you know what I'm saying?" Oh, now I know what she was doing. She was fucking day-dreaming about my cousin.

"What?" Damn Bella. Come on; get with the fucking program here.

"Do you understand the difference between sine, cosine, and tangent?" I was starting to get frustrated.

"No Edward, I don't get it," she answered. I'm not so sure I liked that tone of voice she just used with me.

"Okay look, if we're looking at angle A, then you put the measurement opposite that angle over the measurement of the hypotenuse - that's Sine." I didn't think that she was going to learn anything. She still had that confused look on her face from when I asked her if she understood the difference between sine, cosine, and tangent.

"Edward, it's really nice you're trying to help me…" As if this was only for her benefit. "… but could you hurry this up? I have more important people to hang out with." What. The. Fuck. Does she really think I want to spend my time tutoring her?

"What, you think I want to be here tutoring you!?" I was getting pissed off.

"Edward that's not..." I cut her off. I seriously didn't want to hear what was going to be a bullshit explanation.

"Look, I could be with my girlfriend doing shit." Hopefully that was a good excuse. Gosh, I really do need to get a social life.

"Well it's not like you guys were going to fuck," she said in a whisper, followed by a chuckle. Fucking Rose, she can never keep our shit private.

"Hey, neither of us wants to be here, least of all me. Just because I'm not falling all over your feet, doesn't mean you can treat me like that." By now I was standing and extremely pissed. "Look, I'm not like every other guy who spends their time swooning over you. You're not going to be able to push me around, just because I think you might fuck me if you get your way." Shit! That was a low blow, but fuck, she deserved it. Who does she think she is?

"So what, you're calling me a whore now?" Damn, I did go too far. I was about to say 'sorry, I didn't mean that,' but she cut me off. "I'm not going to stand here and be put down by you." She gathered her things and started towards the door.

By now I was running my hand through my hair, this shit was turning out to be more stressful than I thought. How the hell was I supposed to tutor her four times a week if we couldn't be near each other for more than 20 minutes? As she was about to open the door, she turned to me and said, "Edward, I wouldn't dream of fucking you, but you can go fuck yourself." That's a lie, I know she dreams of it. She would dream of fucking any guy she met who looked half-decent. I know I sure as hell look way better than half-decent.

After she slammed the door I turned around, and there stood Carlisle. "What the fuck are you staring at?"

"What happened? Why'd she leave all pissed off like that?"

"Oh I'm fine, thanks for asking." It's nice to know he's more concerned about Bella, than his own cousin.

"I can see that smartass, but what's up with her?"

I didn't really want to go over everything, so I just gave him a brief description. "I was tutoring a fucking wall, she said your name, we both said offensive stuff, we got mad, and then she left."

"Wait. Rewind. She said my name?" Great, add my cousin to Bella's list of people she's bewitched.

"Yes fucker. I think she was day dreaming or some shit." I expected some sort of reaction; Carlisle normally hated it when I called him a fucker. He must be too wrapped up in his Bella fantasies to have noticed.

"Sweet! I wonder what we were doing." As if I would know, and honestly, I really don't think I would want to.

As I was going up to my room, he said, "Wait, are you going to go to that party?"

"No, yes, I don't know, maybe." Why the fuck did he care? I honestly didn't know what to do. What's the point of going to a party if I don't even drink?

"Well make up your mind, 'cos if you don't mind I'd like to know what Bella was thinking." Yeah, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't just tell you, but show you too.

I walked into my room and slammed the door shut. Why should I care she left angry at me? She's the one who started it. I sat down on my bed and turned on my iPod. Well, if the next tutoring sessions were going to be like this, I had a very long year ahead of me. I laid back onto my bed, and tried to cleanse my mind of all things Bella Swan.

BPOV

I pulled up to Edwards's house and parked my car in the driveway. I was definitely not looking forward to this meeting with Edward. I'd much rather be at the after-game party getting totally wasted. Spending my free time trying to learn something I would never comprehend was a total bummer. The sheer fact that I had to spend an hour with Edward was depressing. At least he was being very business-like about this.

I approached the door and hesitantly knocked. When the door opened the sight I saw was definitely worth my time. Carlisle stood there, shirtless and sweaty. He ogled my body for a minute, and I was glad that I'd stopped by my house to get ready for the party, before coming here. When he finally looked up at my face I gave him a smirk, before turning my attention to his toned chest. He definitely looked like a sex god.

"Looking good, Carlisle," I said. "Can I come in now?" He moved over and let me in. As I walked passed him, I deliberately brushed my hand against his crotch, the evidence of his arousal completely obvious. Guys are so easy. I turned to him and smiled.

"It's been a long time Carlisle, too long." A look of shock, followed by confusion, flashed across his face. He didn't remember me. Well I couldn't blame him; I have definitely grown up since I last saw him.

"Bella Swan," I stated. To say he was shocked to find out who I was was an understatement.

"Bella Swan!" he said. "As in Isabella Swan?" I flinched at the use of Isabella.

"The one and only, but its Bella now," I adding a little bit of flirtation into my voice.

"Well Bella, it's great to see you. You've changed since I last saw you." He then reached up and brushed the back of his hand against my cheek, then trailed it down the side of my neck. That fucker was smooth. His hand continued its course and stopped at my hip. I could feel the moisture pool between my thighs as my breathing quickened. _You're underage B, snap out of it! _You definitely don't want to send this hottie to prison - the boys there would have a field day with him. I heard Edward clear his throat, and I realized what this would look like to him. Carlisle removed his hand and I stepped back. I hoped that this wouldn't make tutoring with Edward harder. He already knew I got around, but with his cousin? I think that would be unforgiveable.

"I see you've acquainted yourself with Carlisle, Bella. Should we start now?" asked Edward in an icy tone. Shit, he did notice. I just nodded and walked into the living room. I didn't want to make things any worse that I might have already. Damn Carlisle and his sexiness. At least I didn't run into him dressed up in his scrubs - I might have attacked him right then and there.

"Are you ready Bella or do you need a minute?" Edward asked again, sounding a bit aggravated.

"No Edward, I'm fine. Can we just start this already?" I sat down at the table, Edward followed.

"Okay, so you're supposed to be learning your trig functions right now, right?" He opened his book and started flipping through it. Well that sounds familiar; although I wouldn't really know if that's what we were doing. I never pay attention in that class. I didn't think Edward would like that answer very much.

"Um, yeah. I think that's what we're learning," I said.

"Okay, so let's start with the basic functions. Sine..." Dammit, we hadn't even started yet, and he was already using words that sounded alien to me. Great, this was going to be the longest hour of my life. Well I could distract myself by daydreaming, and I had the perfect subject.

I could see the inside of his study; we were knocking things over everywhere in our haste to get closer to each other. He grabbed my thighs and lifted me up onto the desk. I pulled at his white lab coat, throwing it to the floor. His blue eyes were staring into mine with an intense amount of lust. He grabbed at the hem of my shirt, quickly discarding it to the ground, my bra followed suit. I pulled his face down to my neck, and he quickly realized what I wanted. He started kissing and nipping his way down the length of my neck, while his hand massaged my breasts. God that felt good. I moaned his name.

"Carlisle."

Suddenly Edwards face appeared in front of me as he said my name.

"Bella? Bella, do you get it?" Oh right, supposed to be learning, B. Not fantasizing.

"What?" I questioned, not having paid attention to anything he was saying.

"Do you understand the difference between Sine, Cosine, and Tangent?" he asked, in a serious tone of voice. Since when did Edward learn to speak gibberish? I'd never been so confused in my life.

"No Edward. I don't get it," I said, frustrated. Did he honestly expect me to learn anything?

"Okay look, if we're looking at angle A, then you put the measurement opposite that angle over the measurement of the hypotenuse - that's Sine." How long could he ramble on about a freaking triangle?

"Edward, it's really nice you're trying to help me, but could you hurry this up? I have more important people to be hanging out with." I hope that didn't come out too bitchy, but it was the truth. Suddenly Edward got this fierce look on his face.

"What you think I _want_ to be here tutoring you!?" Oh shit, he was definitely pissed.

"Edward, that's not…" He cut me off, raising his voice an octave louder.

"Look, I could be with my girlfriend doing shit," he said. Yeah, like that was going to be much more fun than this.

"Well it's not like you guys were going to fuck," I said under my breath, laughing.

"Hey, neither of us wants to be here, least of all me. Just because I'm not falling at your feet doesn't mean you can treat me like that." By now he was standing up, gesturing angrily. "Look, I'm not like every other guy who is spending my life swooning over you. You're not going to be able to throw me around, just because I think you might fuck me if you get your way." Okay he had gone too far. It's one thing to get angry and start yelling, that I can handle. Where does he get off saying I use sex to get me everything I want? Granted I like sex, but he doesn't need to go insinuating that I can't do anything for myself.

"So what, now you're calling me a whore?" He was about to respond but I cut him off. "I'm not going to stand here and be put down by you." I gathered my things and started for the door. Just before opening it I turned to him.

"Edward, I wouldn't dream of fucking you, but you can go fuck yourself." With that I slammed the door and stomped towards my car. I needed to get to that party and fast. I could definitely use a good distraction. Jim Beam, it's time for you to meet Bella Swan.


	4. Southern Comfort

**This is our first written lemon. Ever. So bear with us please? Let us know what you think(:**

* * *

**BPOV**

Pulsing. Rhythm. Music.

I danced to some beat-I'm not quite sure what song it was, but my body moved to it automatically. It was like the music was programmed into my DNA. I love dancing; it always gives me an escape from reality. It's the adrenaline rush that I need before I let the anger take over.

After my blow up with Edward I went straight to Jake's house on the Rez. I quickly pushed through the sea of writhing bodies to find whoever was in charge of alcohol distribution. Finally spotting the makeshift bar I made my way over to Alice, who stood there as if she were waiting for me to arrive. Someone's hand grabbed my shoulder and spun me to face them. Before I could react Mike pushed his face towards mine.

"What the fuck, Newton. I'm not in the mood for your shit," I exclaimed.

Pushing him off me, I continued on my path to Alice who had a shot poured and waiting for me. I gratefully snatched the tiny cup and drank all of its contents. "Why so pissed, B?" I snatched the bottle of booze from beside her and took a lengthy gulp before I answered her.

"Not really in the mood to talk about it, Al, but we can drink about it." I grinned and handed her the newly refilled shot glass. Alice just smirked at me.

"To tutors who are complete assholes!" she said as I threw back the shot. Wait, I don't think I mentioned having to have a tutor.

Confused I asked, "Alice, how did you..?" She interrupted by grabbing my hand and pulling me to the dance floor.

"No talking, just dancing."

That was how I ended up here, dancing.

Alone.

Fucking Alice just had to go play beer pong. I offered to be her partner, but she refused as soon as I tripped….

Standing still.

Whatever, I didn't need Alice to dance. I shimmied my hips and suddenly I was falling. My ass hit the ground and I started laughing. I really couldn't stop, and you try getting up off the floor drunk and laughing. Not possible. Two strong hands grasped my shoulders and pulled me up. I was still giggling as that same someone led me to a spare room away from all the noise. I sat down on the bed and looked up to see Jasper.

"Jasper! Buddy, how have you been lately?" I slurred.

"Bella, it looks like you're pretty trashed. Why don't you just lie down until the party is over? I'll take you home." He turned to leave. Why was everyone leaving me?

"Wait! Don't… Don't leave me here alone." I looked up at him. "Please?" He turned back around and sat down beside me. We sat in silence while I tried to think of something to say.

"Catch. Amazing."

"What was that, Bella?"

"I said that last catch was amazing. At the game, you know?" I turned to face him.

"Yeah, I guess it was," he responded sheepishly.

"So Jasper," I shifted around so I was straddling his lap, "you find me attractive, right?" I swiveled my hips into his and felt something hard poking the inside of my thigh. _Why hello there, I know you're anxious, but we need big Jasper to cooperate._ "I'll take that as a yes." I leaned in and pushed my lips against his. I slid my tongue against his bottom lip, trying to coax his to come out and play. He pushed my shoulders and I leaned back.

"Bella, you're drunk. I'm not doing this." Well, that wasn't exactly a no.

"Jasper, look. I want sex. You have what I need to get sex." I slowly began rubbing his dick. "You're not taking advantage of a drunk girl. Think of it as no strings attached sex." I pulled my top over my head and tossed it across the room. I pushed my lips back onto his and sucked on his bottom lip. Just as Jasper began getting into the kiss someone burst through the door.

"Hey man, we're leaving now… Oh, sorry." Edward nervously ran his hand through his hair.

I groaned into the crook of Jaspers neck. Great, I'm getting cock blocked by fucking Edward Cullen.

"Bella, I should go." Jasper shifted and started to get up.

"Never mind,man. I'm sorry I interrupted. You can just find your own ride home. I'm leaving." Was he seriously pissed because Jasper was getting some? Edward turned and left, slamming the door behind him. I started laughing at the irony of the situation.

"Jasper, your best friend is an asshole," I managed to giggle out. He just groaned and put his face in his hands.

"Hey, forget about him. Don't think, just feel." I pulled his face up to mine and gently kissed him.

JPOV

"Jasper, your best friend is an asshole," she giggled. Well, no arguing there. I groaned and put my face in my hands feeling frustrated.

"Hey, forget about him. Don't think, just feel."

As soon as those words left her mouth her lips were on mine. The kissing started off gentle, but as time passed it became rougher. I could tell she wanted more. Bella took off my shirt and started grinding on my erection. I laid her down on the bed, using my elbows to hold myself above her.

"Jasper, I want them off," she whispered into my ear as she began tugging at her skirt. "All of it." With that she nipped at my ear, the pain sending a jolt straight to my dick. Me, being the gentleman that I am, always did what the lady asked. So I slowly began taking off her skirt and panties.

Now that she was lying completely naked in front of me, my erection felt unbearably uncomfortable in my jeans.

"Tell me what you want me to do next, Bella." My hand grazed over her nipple, causing it to harden upon contact. She moaned at the sensation.

"Touch me, Jasper. I want your hands all over me." Most guys would go straight for the tits, but not me. I plunged two fingers into her and she gasped. She moaned as I went faster and deeper. I continued thrusting, adding another finger

"How's it feeling, baby?"

"Oh Jasper... It feels... So good. Faster please," she gasped.

"Who's doing this to you, Bella?" I asked.

"You are Jasper." I twisted my fingers and she moaned.

"What, baby? I couldn't quite hear you." She said my name a little louder. "That's right, baby, keep saying my name and I guarantee I'll make it so good you'll want more."

"Mmm. Jasper?" she asked.

"Yes, Bella?" I responded as I squeezed her tits. She moaned. If she liked that I was sure that she would like what I was going to do next. I put her hard nipple in my mouth and sucked on it, while pinching her other nipple. I took out a finger and moved the other two in a circular motion.

"Oh. My. God. I'm close." She screamed.

"Come for me, Bella."

"I want you to taste me, Jasper." Man that was fucking hot. I looked her in the eyes as I started to move down. When I got to her sweet hot center I thrust my fingers in once more and removed them. As my fingers exited, my tongue darted in. I moaned. Fuck, she tasted good. She cried out when she felt the vibration from my moan. I moved my tongue around while rubbing her clit with my thumb and squeezed her breast with my other hand. I knew she was close, I could feel her muscles contracting. I removed my tongue and slid in two fingers

"Bella, you taste good but I want to feel you come." When my tongue darted back into Bella's core she arched her back and came. I licked and sucked her clean. I stood up and so did she. She turned me around to look at her. Bella started kissing me roughly and pushed me back down onto the bed. I believe Miss Swan likes it rough. She pulled my jeans and boxers off in one swift motion, leaving me naked. Not that I was complaining or anything. She pulled me closer to the edge and started stroking my dick.

"Ahh fuck."

Her warm hand felt so good and her strokes started getting faster. Suddenly her warm mouth wrapped around the head and my hips jerked forward. She flicked her tongue out while stroking my length.

"Fuck, Bella, faster." She started going faster and when I wasn't expecting it she put all of me in her mouth. I groaned and looked down; Bella looked up at me from under her lashes. Fuck. She looked so sexy with my dick in her mouth and her head bobbing and taking my length in. Her head started moving faster and before I knew it my dick hit the back of her throat.

"Ugg. Fuck, Bella. I'm so close."

She removed her mouth only to tell me, "Come for me, Jasper, I want to taste you."

As if those words weren't enough she took me in and sucked hard. I could feel the sensation build up in my stomach and it made me explode. She swallowed every last drop. As if I haven't said it enough, damn that was hot. She got up and I followed. I held her hand and led her to the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom. I kissed her roughly and turned her around. She looked in the mirror and then back at me craning her neck around I kissed her again.

"_From the look in your eyes I can feel you want to fuck_" with that I bent her over the counter.

"Yes Jasper! Fuck m-" I plunged into her before she could finish talking. She moaned loud and arched her back with her head down. I pulled her hair a little just to indicate that I wanted her to look up. She stared at me through the mirror.

"Bella, I want you to see what I'm doing to you."

"Jasper," she moaned, "give it to me harder." I thrust into her. She started to close her eyes and I slowed down.

"No, Bella. Open your eyes. I want you to see how I'm fucking you. I want you to see the way your tits bounce when I thrust."

"Oh god. Faster." I went faster. "Come on, Jasper, I know you can do better," she said with a smile.  
Oh that little...

"You want more, Bella? Then you fucking got it." I bent her leg and put it on top of the counter. This gave me more access to go deeper and faster. She whimpered with pleasure and said my name. "That's right whose doing this to you, Bella?"

"You are, Jasper."

"Who's is making you feel good?"

"You, Jasper."

"Who'sfucking you like an animal, Bella? I know you like it rough, right?" She moaned. "Answer me."

"Oh my god yes...Jasper!" By this point she was panting and I could tell she was getting close again.

"Come for me, Bella. Come hard." In the last few thrusts she was moving back, while I was moving forward. There was a clapping noise from the contact of her ass and my pelvic bone. "Mmm, Bella, I'm so close, baby."

"Me too, Jasper. Ungh, me too." With one last hard thrust we both climaxed and collapsed onto the bathroom floor. The only sound was our heavy breathing resonating off the walls.

"Bella, that was amazing," I laughed.

"I know, Jasper. With me it always is." She giggled, then stifled a yawn.

"Someone's tired," I commented. I picked her up off the floor and carried her to the bed, gently setting her down. Picking up my shirt off the floor, I slipped it over her head and arms.

"Bella…" I shook her shoulder. "Sugar?" I drawled. No response.

Bella was out cold. Picking her up, I moved her under the covers. I quickly grabbed my pants and boxers, quietly slipping them back on. Moving over to Bella, I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"G'night sugar." I turned and left, closing the door behind me silently.

Well that was one interesting night.

EPOV

After I slammed the door I went to my car and did a little driving and some thinking. What the fuck was wrong with me? I mean honestly I've walked in on Jasper before, but I usually just smirk, and if he sees me I give him two thumbs up. I don't understand why I feel the way I do. To be honest I don't even know what I'm feeling. Is it anger? Well, I don't know why Id be mad at Jasper for getting laid. Maybe I could be mad at Bella for fucking my best friend after we had that argument. As if she wanted to get back at me for, technically calling her a whore. Ok ok, that was a fucked up thing to do, but come on really, fucking my best friend because of that? Not exactly the right way to go either. Is it jealousy? Pshh, what do I have to be jealous of? Jasper and Bella? Be jealous of that? Ha Ha Ha. I made myself laugh at that thought. The only thing I could think of that could possibly make me jealous is that he got laid and I didn't. Hmm, maybe I should just have sex with Rose. She is sexy as hell, but I don't know. We shall see how that plan goes. I have no clue what's going on with me. Maybe I should call Nessie and tell her what's up. I know she'll tell me what I need to hear, she always does. Yep, that sounds right. I'll just call her when I get home.

* * *

When I got home I realized that I had forgotten to ask Carlisle if he had a ride home or if he was coming home at all, since Bella was a little busy. So I called him to make sure he had a ride or something. He said he did, but I think I called at the wrong moment because first of all I heard a girl moaning in the background, well I hope it was a girl, and second of all he called me a cock blocker and hung up on me. So that second reason was enough to think he was with someone.

I got in the shower and thought of what I could tell Nessie so it would be easier for her to help me. I couldn't think of what to say to her, but I still felt like I needed to talk to someone. So I called.

"Hello. Nessie?"

"Hello, Edward," she answered a little groggily.

"Were you asleep?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll just talk to you tomorrow." I was about to hang up when I heard her speak again.

"Nah, its ok. Might as well talk since I'm awake now." Wow, I felt really bad for waking her up over a situation where I wasn't even sure how I felt. "What's up?"

"Do you feel like listening to my problems?"

"Yep, you know I'll always be here for you."

"So, are you and Paul still together?"

"Yes Edward, now stop the stalling and tell me what's up." Damn she knows me too well. I told her what happened during the "tutoring session" ,sparing her the details on what Carlisle had said, and went straight to telling her about going to the party and meeting up with Rose and Em. Then I told her about walking in on Jasper and Bella. I also told her about the way I had acted when I saw them.

"Wow, so why'd you get mad?"

"Well, I wasn't exactly mad. I don't know what was up with me."

"It sounds to me like you were either mad or jealous. Since you said you weren't mad, then why were you jealous?"

"Ha Ha Ha. You make me laugh. Jealous? I told you I did't know what I was feeling."

"Hey Hey Hey, I'm just telling you the truth behind this situation."

"If I had to choose between being jealous or mad.....I would rather say I was mad."

"Then why would you think you were mad?" She emphasized the word mad.

"I don't know, Nessie."

"Well, to be brutally honest I think you just need to get laid."

"That's exactly what I was thinking on my way home."

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Why haven't you had sex with Rose?" Damn girls and them telling each other everything.

"I don't know"

"Well Well sir it sounds to me like you don't t seem to know a lot of things."

"Now that I am sure of. What's up with you and Paul?"

"Don't change the subject."

"We-he-hell sounds like there might be some trouble. Do I need to kick someone's ass?"

"No, and we aren't talking about me. You're the one who called me for help 'member?"

"Ok, ok, fine."

"Maybe it's nothing. Sleep on it and tell me if how you feel in the morning, ok?"

"Ok I will. I'll let you go back to sleep. You sound a little sleepy."

"Well don't we have an observer in our mists? As a matter of fact I am sleepy. Call me in the morning."

"Ok good night and have sweet dreams, my little Nessie."

"Ugh, I hate when you call me that. Good night and have sweet dreams, Eddie." I could practically hear her smiling when she said Eddie.

"Ugh, I hate when you call me that," I mimicked her. "Bye"

She yawned before she said goodnight and hung up. I just laid there in my bed, staring at the darkness and continued thinking. I found out that I still didn't have a solution for my problem, and with that I went to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah. Bella's having random thoughts of Edward. Do you ever have random thoughts of Edward? ;)**

**Comments make us very happy.**


End file.
